More Than That
by starstruk97
Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, becuase of Reid, becuase Tyler is younger, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when a old enemy comes back? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Been ADOPTED by Fallenqueen2, so check hers out
1. Chapter 1

**Just saying this is my first ever fic! Please R&R**

* * *

><p>"We win!" Reid yells after sinking the last ball on the pool table, "Pay up Aaron."<p>

"You cheated! There is no way you could have sunk that!" Aaron said beginning to walk around the table to confront Reid.

Tyler moved to stand beside his older brother, as he noticed Aaron walking over. "Dude, did you have to make that shot so obvious?" Tyler whispered, "Now he's pissed!"

Reid just ignored his little brother, death starring Aaron and his goons. "Come over to pay, aye?" Reid teased. Tyler signed.

Aaron walked right up to the boys, standing within an inch of them, "I'll pay up when you tell me how you sunk that last shot."

"Well," Reid said with a smirk on his face, "all I did was hit the ball with the cue, while aiming it at the hole. Not that hard."

Aaron grabbed Reid by his shirt, "How about we take this outside?"

Both boys knowing that was a retorical question, marched out to the back of Nicky's.

Pouge and Caleb sat at a table with a beer in hand, chatting about the Covenant and anything else that came to mind.

"What do you think about Reid and Tyler scamming Aaron every night?" Caleb asked, "It's sure to either backfire or expose us sometime."

"I think Reid's a dumbass!" Pouge said. "Tyler is only going along with it because Reid said so, those two are nearly inseparable."

Caleb looked over to the pool table expecting to see his two youngest brothers haggling Aaron, but instead seeing a boy and girl making out. "Where are they anyway?" he asked, worried for their safety.

Pouge's face also flushed with worry, "you don't think they got into a fight do you?"

"I sure hope not! Let's search inside first." Caleb wished before getting up with his brother and setting off to find them.

"Shut up!" Tyler suddenly said, stopping the other boys' yelling. They all turned and looked at him. Tyler suddenly felt really small. "Just pay up Aaron. Then we will leave, there's no need for a fight tonight."

This seemed to tick Aaron off more than the yelling. Aaron walked over to Tyler, backing him up against a wall, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. "I'm not fucking paying faggot! Not until you tell me how Reid did that shot! Not even professionals could sink that! It was like he used magic!"

"H-how would I know?" Tyler cursed himself for stuttering. He tried to jerk himself out of Aarons grip, but to no prevail.

"Get your hands off him!" Reid interrupted, heading over to his brother and Aaron before being stopped by his goons.

"Y-you know what? We don't want your money anyways; it was only a friendly match. No need for a fight. J-just let us go." Tyler tried to reason with Aaron.

Aaron laughed, "Aw cute! Baby Boy just wants to be let go!" Aaron then suddenly brought a knee up into Tyler's stomach.

Tyler gasped as the air rushed out of him as he buckled forward from the force.

"BASTARD!" Reid screamed trying to break free from the goons but failing.

"Don't… call me… that!" Tyler said between breaths.

Aaron yanked him up straight, pulling his fist back and punching Tyler in the eye. Tyler grunted, but when the second fist came flying into his nose, he betrayed himself and let out yelp, before falling to the ground.

"Call you what?" Aaron yelled, "Baby Boy? Aw but it sounds so cute!" Aaron laughed before kicking Tyler in the ribs.

"STOP IT!" Reid yelled, getting Aaron to look at him while Tyler was trying to recover, "I made the shot! Tyler didn't play, don't bring him into this!"

Aaron smirked, "but he's your little brother, your Baby Boy, it just makes this all the more fun!"

"Yeah well we're his big brothers! And we want a little piece of this fun!" Pouge said as he and Caleb ran over to the boys.

"Want to help little Baby Boy here?" Aaron laughed, "Try me!"

Pouge ran out and punched Aaron in the face, everyone knew Pouge could beat Aaron anytime he wanted with a single punch, but this time he had hurt his youngest brother and things were personal. After a couple punches and kicks, Aaron was down for the count.

Pouge turned to were his second youngest brother, Reid, was being held, "If I were you I'd leave." He said to the boys. Each boy nodded and ran.

Pouge, Caleb and Reid ran to were Tyler was starting to get up.

"You ok Ty?" Caleb asked helping his youngest brother up.

Tyler shook the hands off him, not wanting help, "I'm fine!"

Caleb was a little taken back by the outburst, "Tyler, your nose and eye!" Caleb said pointing out the bloodied nose and dark bruise forming around his left eye. He lifted his hand to touch Tyler's face.

"I said I was fine!" Tyler yelled swatting the hands away from him, "It's not like any of you haven't ever had a black eye or blood nose!" Tyler tried to walk off but was stopped by Pouge's hand in his chest.

"Let. Me. Go." Tyler hissed.

"What is wrong with you, we are just trying to help!" Pouge said, feeling frustrated.

"I don't want your help and I don't need it!" Tyler pushed through Pouge, walking to his Hummer and driving home.

* * *

><p>Liked it? i hope so! if you have an idea's, improvement or anything, please just R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is REALLY short sorry im just short on ideas! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Reid asked, watching as Tyler drove away.<p>

"I don't know, you have been out here with him the whole time, you tell us!" Caleb said getting angry. He walked us close to Reid, looking him in the eye, "Why do you always have to start a fight! I tell you again and again not to Use but you still do! Now, not only have you risked exposure but you hurt Tyler!"

"Piss off Caleb!" Reid yelled, "I have no idea why he's angry! Just leave me alone!" He stormed out, heading to room at the college.

Reid entered the room he shared with Tyler, still annoyed with everything that had happened that night. He entered seeing Tyler in his bed, facing the wall.

Reid signed in anger and sat on his bed. Staring at Tyler, "Baby Boy, what up with you? Why are you so pissed?"

"Fuck off!" Tyler hissed, not even turning to look at him.

"Dude tell me what wrong!" Reid said getting re-annoyed. Tyler didn't answer him.

"One second we are helping you up the next, you are bloody pissed at us! What the hell?" No answer.

Reid got up, pulled the blankets off Tyler, shoving him over to face him, "Answer me!" He yelled!

Tyler sat up, eyeing the older boy, "Piss off!"

Reid grabbed Tyler's jacket lifting him into a standing position, "Suck it up and stop being such a baby, your just pissing everyone else off! I glad Aaron hit you, you obviously needed it!"

Tyler eyes went black and he threw an Energy ball at Reid, blasting him out the door. Tyler followed his fallen brother.

"Shouldn't have done that Baby Boy!" Reid said getting up. Reid created his own energy ball throwing it at Tyler. Tyler flew 30 feet down the hall, landing with a thud.

Reid walked over to him, eyes still black. Tyler struggled to get up. He made another Energy ball and fired it at Reid. Reid slid back about 15 feet. "Getting weaker?" He laughed, lunching another strong Energy ball at Tyler, sending him flying!

Tyler whimpered as he tried to get up, but fell. Reid walked over to him, a malicious grin on his face. "You're so weak!" Reid spat, "It must suck being the youngest, not being able to protect yourself, not even from your own big brother. I thought I was jealous because I'm not as strong as Pouge and Caleb, but then you're nowhere near as strong as me. Poor little Baby Boy, well that's all you are, isn't it? Just a little baby, weak and unable to protect itself. You're pathetic!"

Tyler, using his last bit of strength tried to through one last energy ball at Reid, only for it to be deflected and thrown back at him. He yelp, eyes going back to their baby blue, as he struggled to stay conscious.

Reid laughed and walked off, leaving a barely conscious Tyler lying in the middle of the hall way.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R! i dont know wether to continue :L im at a lost for ideas! ANY PLEASE R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"So did you talk to him?" Questioned Caleb, the second Reid stepped foot into their dorm. Reid didn't answer as he walked past his older brothers and sat on Pouge's bed.

"Did you?" Pouge pressed, noticing Reid's face fall.

"I guess you can say that." Reid mumbled, before adding, "Not really."

"What did you do?" Caleb asked, trying to keep calm.

"We had a fight." Reid stated simply, signing as he rested his head in his hands.

"That fight better had been just words Reid!" Pouge threatened, his hands fisted.

Reid stayed silent, already knowing the consequences of what he had done.

"REID!" Caleb exploded, "How could you? You two are best friends! Please Reid, Please tell me you didn't Use."

"He started it!" Reid whispered, knowing that wouldn't help him one bit.

"That's not the point!" Caleb yelled, "You guys could have exposed us or hurt each other!" Worry suddenly took over Caleb's anger, "You didn't hurt each other did you?"

"I don't know!" Reid said as he finally lost it and started crying.

"Reid, you have to tell me what happened, right now. Tell me every detail!" Caleb said, standing in front of the weeping boy.

"I entered the dorm and he was in bed. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer me. Things got out of hand, and I said I was glad Aaron hit him." Reid cried, seeing the look of disapproval without lifting his head from his hands.

"Then he sent an energy ball at me, and I was sent out of the door. He followed me, and I sent a ball back. It pushed him all the way down the hall, and he landed hard. He sent another ball back, but he was getting weaker, and I told him that. I sent another powerful ball at him, I could hear him whimpering, see the pain in his face, but I still continued. I said horrible things to him. Things I didn't mean! I was so cruel, so foul. I could see his heart break. He tried to send energy at me, but I reflected it, and sent it back to him. He couldn't move anymore, I don't even know if he was conscious when I left!" Reid was now full on crying, wondering if Tyler will ever forgive him.

"Pouge, comfort Reid, I'm going to find Tyler, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and please don't get angry at him, this is different to our other fights, no lecture is going to be worse than the guilt he is feeling." Caleb explained before running out of the dorm to go find Tyler.

Pouge sat beside Reid, pulling him into a tight hug, letting to boy cry into his chest, while whispering sweet words, to help calm his brother. Pouge knew that under any other circumstance, this would be incredibly awkward, and Reid would probably punch him and call him gay, but they were 'brothers' and friends, and Pouge knew that sometimes, this is what was needed.

Caleb ran down the hallways, resisting the urge to call out Tyler name, risking waking the other students up. He ran straight to Reid and Tyler's dorm, knowing that was where the fight took place.

He rounded another corner, before gasping and skidding to a stop. He could see a body lying on the floor, knowing too well that the brown mop of hair was his baby brothers.

He started running again, falling to his knees in record time, beside his youngest brother. Caleb thought Tyler was unconscious at first, before he heard the soft whimpers escaping the boys' lips.

"Tyler?" Caleb called softly, shaking the boy slightly, "Come on; open your eyes Baby Boy."

After another soft groan, Tyler opened his blue eyes slightly, waiting as the person in front of him came into focus.

"That's it," Caleb encouraged, "Wakey wakey."

Suddenly Caleb was forced back by something. He sat up, looking at Tyler's once blue eyes, now black. "Tyler, it's me Caleb."

"I know." Came a weak reply, but surprisingly Caleb heard it.

"Baby Boy," Caleb said evenly, creeping closer to the young boy, "It's all right."

"Stop!" Tyler cried, "S-stay back."

Caleb was taken back, _why didn't Tyler want him near him?_ "Tyler, you're hurt, I'm just going to help you."

Caleb walked forward without being sent backwards, he went to touch the youngest boy, but pulled away as if he'd been burnt.

"Please don't." Tyler was crying now, "I don't want you too."

Caleb didn't know what was wrong with the boy, but he knew he had to get Tyler to his dorm, where he could fix him up and keep him from being seen by other students. Caleb knew Tyler had put a force field around himself.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Caleb whispered, his eyes going black, "But I need to help you. You'll forgive me."

Caleb, using his own power, forced Tyler's' shield to tighten around his prone body. He knew this would hurt the boy, but it would also force him to take the shield down, unfortunately this was the only was Caleb knew how to break shields.

Tyler started whimpering as his own shield constricted around him, finding breathing difficult, he took the force field down, gulping down the lost air.

Caleb seeing Tyler take the shield down, he reached down and picked up the much smaller boy.

"Please stop! I don't want you too! Don't." Tyler cried struggling in Caleb's hold. Feeling a little bit stronger, he started hitting Caleb as the boy started walking.

Caleb felt the boy struggling within his arms, crying and telling him not to. Suddenly a hand collided with his chest. The hits continued, aimed anywhere on his chest, neck and face. He hits, along with the constant struggling, was making carrying the boy extremely difficult.

Caleb stopped walking for a moment, changing the way he was holding the boy, so that Tyler couldn't use his arms. He heard Tyler grunt, as he couldn't use his arms.

"Caleb." Tyler whispered. Caleb looked down as the boy called his name. Tyler's eyes were black again as he said, "Put. Me. Down."

Caleb could feel his hands starting to burn slightly. "Jesus Tyler!" Caleb gasped, although still holding the boy through the pain. "I'm sorry Baby Boy." Caleb's eyes went black, and suddenly Tyler eyes returned to the natural blue before rolling into the back of his head as he passed out.

Caleb signed in guilt, but also relief as the burning stopped. He continued to walk down the halls, an unconscious Tyler, lying limp in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Pouge heard a banging at the door. He let Reid go, who was now only sniffling. Pouge walked over to the door and gasped as he opened it.

Caleb stood in the doorway, Tyler unconscious in his arms. "Tyler!" Reid gasped as a new tear strolled down his cheeks.

Caleb walked in, placing the limp boy down onto Pouge's bed. "Is he ok?" Pouge asked, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know." His injuries aren't too bad, he should recover quickly." Caleb explained, moving the small boy on the bed into a more comfortable position.

"He's unconscious!" Reid yelled, "How can his injuries not be that bad!"

"I knocked him out." Caleb said, although you could hear the guilt in his voice. "He was acting weird. Using against me. Wouldn't let me touch him or help him, I had to do it, to help him."

"Don't worry Cay, we don't blame you, you did it for Tyler, not to hurt him." Pouge put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Can you wake him up?" Reid whispered, "Please, just wake him up."

"I'll try." Caleb's eyes went black as he placed a hand on Tyler's head. "Got it."

Tyler's eyes slowly slid open and he looked around groggily. Finally, his world came into focus, and the second he saw his three older brothers towering over him, he gasped and reeled back, backing into the corner of the bed.

"Tyler is us." Pouge said softly.

"Oh God I am so sorry Tyler! I didn't mean it! Any of it!" Reid burst out crying again.

"I don't want to be here." Tyler said quietly but sternly.

"Why?" Caleb asked, keeping his tone straight.

"Because I'm not wanted here." Tyler's voice cracked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb's voice asked the cowering boy.

"You don't want me here. I don't deserve it." Tyler's eyes were darting around the room looking for an escape route.

"Why would you think that? We love you Tyler!" Reid jumped in, startling the young boy.

"You said I was weak. Pathetic. A baby. You don't want me as your brother," Tyler cried, "Or as your friend."

"Tyler, I didn't mean that!" Reid cried, "It was the power taking over, I was angry, I said things I didn't mean. I love you baby boy! You will always be my brother and my best friend!"

Tyler stayed silent. "He's right Ty; you mean so much to us! There is no way we wouldn't want you." Pouge was on the verge of tears too, as he said those words.

"Really?" Tyler whispered looking to the ground.

"Most definitely!" Caleb asked, pulling Tyler's chin up so he had to look at Caleb. "We love you."

At once all three boys hugged their youngest, enjoying the feeling of safety.

The boys spent the next couple hours in Caleb and Pouge's room, fixing the two younger boys up, and playing video games.

Tyler was up, heading to the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." he said, walking towards the door.

"It's like 4am, who wants to see us at this time of the morning?" Pouge whined, pausing the game he was playing with Reid.

"Yes?" Tyler asked before realising who was at the door. He gasped and slowly backed away.

"Hi Tyler. I didn't think this was your room? I was looking for Pouge and Caleb." The figure laughed walking into the room, closer to the backed away boy.

"Chase!" Caleb gasped seeing the older boy move into the room. Fear crossed all four boys' faces.

"That's me." Chase laughed, looked at his 'brothers'.

"But your dead!" Pouge asked, "Caleb killed you!"

"Obliviously not." Chase's laugh, filled with anger. "He tried, nearly succeeded. But I lived, and now I'm back."

"What do you want?" Caleb asked standing beside Pouge in front of the younger brothers.

"Just came around to say hi." Chase smirked, "I didn't expect them two to be here though," he nodded towards Tyler and Reid, "That's just a bonus!"

"Well, you've said hi. You can leave now." Reid grunted.

"Well that's no way to treat your brother Reid! You should invite me to stay or to have a drink!" Chase mocked. "Then again, earlier you didn't really treat your brother Tyler nice either. Did you two get into a fight?" He laughed.

"I am going to kill you!" Reid yelled, trying to jump at the man, but was held back by Pouge.

Chase laughed, before turning to Pouge, "So Pogo, you'll be ascending next?"

"Fuck you." Pouge grunted, loathing the man for using his childhood nickname.

"Chase, if you're after Pouge's power's you're not going to get them. You tried once and nearly died, next time we will make sure you will." Caleb threatened.

"Ohh! Caleb is getting feisty!" Chase laughed. "Sure, you won last time, but this time I am stronger."

"Yeah? Well this time, we will have two who would have ascended!" Reid growled, "4 against 1, Chase, we know who will win."

"Don't count your chickens before they have hatched Reid." Chase smirked before turning his attention towards the youngest. "You have been quiet Tyler. More than usual. Aren't you going to say hi to your brother?"

"Piss off Chase!" Caleb warned stepping closer to their youngest.

"Was I talking to you Caleb?"

"No, but he is my brother, and I don't want you to talk to him!"

"But he my brother too!" Chase laughed, "Why don't you come here Ty? Give your brother a hug?"

Tyler looked down, staying quiet.

"That was more of a command, not a request!' Chase growled with a smirk.

Suddenly, Tyler was dragged forward be an invisible force. He yelped as he found himself standing in front of Chase. He was so close; his chin was only an inch away from touching the larger man's chest.

Chase looked down at the youngest, raising a hand to touch the boys face. Tyler slapped the hand away and stepped back, only to be grabbed by his shirt, spun around and pinned to the older boy.

Tyler looked at his other brothers, eyes wide with fear as his back was pressed against Chase's chest, a strong arm pinning him around his shoulders.

"Let him go." Caleb said stepping forward.

"I'm just checking he is ok." Chase smiled, his free hand caressing the boys' cheek.

Tyler flinched, trying to get away but to no avail.

"I'll give you once chance Chase." Caleb growled eyes going black.

"Or you'll do what? You can't use. What if you hit Tyler instead of me?" Chase laughed, pulling the struggling Tyler closer to him. "Anyway, don't get your knickers in a knot. I was just saying hi. He is my baby brother by the way."

"No I'm not." Tyler whimpered, shaking slightly from the fear and unwanted hand on his cheek.

"Oh he talks!" Chase laughed, "And yes you are Ty. Every time you think Caleb is your oldest brother, you're wrong, because I am. And saying that, I think I deserve some time to hang out with my brothers, defiantly my youngest." He ruffled Tyler's hair, earning a whimper.

"Chase that's it!" Caleb's voice screamed murder, "Let him go, you and me can finish this outside."

"Oh but that would be too easy!' Chase's hand went from Tyler's face to his neck, forcing his head up to face the ceiling, so he couldn't see his other brothers. The boys watched in horror as Chase's eyes went black, Tyler falling limp in his hold.

Reid suddenly noticed a small spider crawling up Tyler's neck, stopped close to his ear. "Caleb, the spider." Reid whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"I know." Caleb stated, "Chase. Please don't."

"Begging are we Caleb?" Chase laughed. With a twist of his hand the spider crawled into Tyler's ear. His small, limp body convulsed for a second before going still, his veins turning purple and spreading across his face and slowly travelling down his body, the skin bruising as well. Slight cries could be heard, coming from the unconscious boy.

"Chase. What do you want?" Pouge's voice filled with emotion.

"Revenge." Came the simple reply.

"I'm the one who you fought; I have the power you want. Fight me. Take it out on me, not Tyler!" Caleb yelled, losing his usual calm.

"Well now I have something you want; baby boy. I don't want a fight, not yet anyway. First I want fun, and who is more fun than Tyler? Not only is he so much fun to play with, you three just seem to go insane the second I touch him." Chase lent down and forcibly kissed the youngest boy, tongue sliding between the unconscious lips to roam and explore the smaller boy's mouth. Chase pulled back, "Revenge is sweet, but not as sweet as Tyler." Chase winked at Caleb, "So much better than you Cay."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reid screamed running towards the man. Chase smirked throwing an energy ball at the boy, sending him into raging Pouge.

"I'll be back Caleb. I'm not going to stop till I get all the power." Chase said seriously.

"I know." Caleb signed.

"Watch out for my baby boy." Chase winked, bitting down hard on the back of the young boys neck, earning an unconscious cry. He pulled back, licking up the blood spilling from the wound, before letting the boy drop to the floor.

"Take it out Chase." Caleb warned, seeing the boy move to the door.

"Take what out?" Chase grinned.

"The spider." Caleb growled.

"You're supposed to be the hero, you figure out how to. Remember, I'm not here to help." Chase left.


	5. Chapter 5

The second Chase disappeared, Caleb ran over to his youngest brother. "Tyler? Tyler!" Caleb shook the purple boy, but he didn't wake. "Reid? Pouge?" Celeb yelled to the two boys slowly getting up after the collision.

"Is he ok?" Pouge asked, helping Reid up and over to their fallen brother.

"Chase didn't tell the spider to come out." Caleb whimpered. "I don't know how to! What if I can't get it out? He is in pain, and I can't help!"

"Calm down Cay," Reid put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Try. If you can't, we will take him to our dads."

Caleb took a couple of deep breaths in before letting his eyes bleed black. Placing a hand on Tyler's face, he tried to focus on locating the spider. In took multiple minutes before he was able to find it, but now that he had, he concentrated on forcing the spider out.

"I-I need y-your h-h-help." Caleb gasped from the pressure of his magic.

The two middle boys, let their eyes go black, placing a hand on Tyler as they helped force the spider out of Tyler.

It was a long and agonizing procedure, but after what seemed like hours, the spider crawled out of Tyler's' ear, before scuttling away.

Caleb fell to the floor unconscious, the stain of his power's too much to handle.

Reid and Pouge gasped as their eyes returned to their normal colour. They watched as the purple veins disappeared from the youngest body, leaving faint bruises in their place.

"God." Reid breathed. Both conscious boys sat a little longer, getting over their recent use of magic.

"Better get them into bed and wait for them to wake up. You and Ty can stay over; I've got two sleeping bags we can use for the night." Pouge said tiredly.

Reid lifted Tyler's small body into his arms, Pouge lifting Caleb, and placed the boys on the two beds. After putting them into a comfortable position and pulling the sheets over them, Reid and Pouge got out the sleeping bags and fell asleep instantly.

Pouge was first to wake up, Reid waking shortly after. The boys packed up their sleeping bags, showered and got changed by the time the next boy awoke.

"-So she was blonde, blue eyes, tan and tall! Her name was Sunny, or Shonie, or maybe it is Sall-" Reid was going on about his last date when he was interrupted by Pouge.

"Shhhh!" Pouge whispered yelled, "Listen."

Both could hear a low, pained moan. They looked at year other, eyes wide, _Tyler._ They ran toward the bed that the youngest warlock was lying on.

Tyler stirred and moaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Reid and Pouge squatting beside his bed. "Hey guys." He whispered, "Why do I hurt?"

"Hey buddy!" Reid replied cheerfully, "You hurt because we had a little run in with our dearest brother, Chase. And this time you were his favourite."

"Yeah, guess he's over beating me up and moved onto you!" Pouge joked, "That's good for me, but that sucks for you man!"

Tyler laughed, "Go away, you suck man! So what actually happened?"

"He sent one of his little spiders into you." Reid explained. Tyler shivered at the information. "And he… h-he…" Reid couldn't finish.

"He kinda… he kissed you." Pouge blurted out awkwardly.

Tyler's eyes widened, "He… He k-kissed m-me?" The two boys nodded.

"Yuk!" Tyler squealed, "Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Hey, it's alright Baby Boy! Reid, get him something to drink."

Reid came back with a glass of water, which Tyler took gratefully.

"Where's Caleb?" Tyler asked, voice laced with worry.

"On the other bed he's still out." Reid saw Tyler's confused look and continued, "Chase left the spider in you. We had to Use to get it out and Caleb had to do the most. He blacked out afterwards and hasn't woken up yet."

As if on cue, the three boys heard a rough voice rasp out, "You guy's better not be talking about me or I'll drop your asses."

The boys smiled, "Caleb, you awake!" Reid exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious!" Caleb teased.

"Well aren't I'm glad you're awake!" Reid grumbled, but all the boys knew the two were just joking about.

"How are you feeling?" Pouge asked, stopping the bickering between the two other boys.

"I gotta headache, but otherwise I'm fine." Caleb sat up, "What about you Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little sore, that's it." Tyler said softly.

"Tyler, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. Hurt any of you! I'm going to finish this, once and for all." Caleb growled.

"No!" Tyler cried, "I don't want to lose you! If we are going to do this, we are going to do it together! All four of us! We'll be weaker when we are apart!"

"Ty's right, Cay, We're in this together. The four Son's of Ipswich." Pouge said.

"Yes, we've got to protect our youngest, but we also have to protect our oldest." Reid added in before finishing awkwardly, "Well, as in you. Not Chase, even though he is the oldest, I meant…"

"We get it!" The three other boys said simultaneously, laughing.

"Alright. We do this together." Caleb concluded.

"Now, what's the plan?"

**Yeah I know, it took me like twenty years to update sorry, but this story was going to be un-continued, until I worked out a deal with another member to update it. But I'm sorry to say this will probably be the last update… I don't know where this is going and I don't really feel for it anymore, you know? But still R&R, give me ideas? **

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR APODTION! SO IF YOU WANT IT SEND ME A MESSAGE!**


	6. ADOPTED by Fallenqueen2

This story has been adopted by Fallenqueen2! So go to here profile and check out 'More Than That Adopted'! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
